<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>向您献上珍珠项链 by EaveWhite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118754">向您献上珍珠项链</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaveWhite/pseuds/EaveWhite'>EaveWhite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 主要是搞搞阿本</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaveWhite/pseuds/EaveWhite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"夫人，请允许我向您献上一串珍珠项链。"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>向您献上珍珠项链</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>也许哪天会补完吧，这个ABO的脑洞。<br/>布鲁斯是哥谭钻石王老五，克拉克是大都会的记者，宴会上他们一见钟情。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
也不是没人觊觎布鲁斯·韦恩，毕竟在他这个年纪，有他这个地位的omega没结婚的太少。岁月平添他的阅历，沉淀他的风韵。但他一句“孩子必须跟我姓”，足以吓退一帮想爬上他床，惦记他巨额遗产的吸血鬼。韦恩集团老一点的员工还记得，十几年前他们的CEO有过一个不跟他姓的孩子。<br/>
是养子，韦恩告诉世人。<br/>
那是他第一个孩子，视若珍宝。他经常拿哥谭怪谈开玩笑，逗小孩开心，什么“你表现不好，爸爸才不要开蝙蝠车”等等。<br/>
但他还是失去了这个孩子，小丑杀死了他。<br/>
那天晚上，韦恩蜷缩在老管家怀里，止不住地哀嚎。二十多年前他的父母挺身而出，保护了他们的孩子；如今，他不仅没能保护他的孩子，而且连一滴眼泪都哭不出来。他真的是一个omega吗？他不配孕育生命，不配再成为母亲。<br/>
现在，他倒在床上，看着床边蠢蠢欲动的人，好心告诉他：“如果你想要一个孩子，那他必须跟我姓，不信的话你可以试试看是不是真的。”<br/>
没有人敢不信。</p><p>2.<br/>
“操你的哥谭！”布鲁斯·韦恩懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，在宴会中举杯，周围哄堂大笑，纷纷举杯附和：“操你的哥谭！”。韦恩早就意识到，哥谭折磨他、折腾他、操翻他，拼命将他拖入深渊，逼着他同生共死。<br/>
“你喝太多了。”一个女人划开混杂的气味把他拉起来。<br/>
“噢，戴安娜。”他抬了抬眼皮看向来人。<br/>
他喜欢这个女人，做爱时两人像失去挚爱的凶兽互舐伤口；他又不那么喜欢她，因为和她做太疼了，饶是他也受不了。<br/>
老管家第千万次感谢把他主人送回家的女专家，再把人安顿在椅子上。<br/>
“阿福，别想多，她可不是我女朋友。”<br/>
“哦，”管家翻了个白眼，“先生，我以为你买下华纳就是为了在每部电影开头炫耀你们的关系。”<br/>
“宴会上我遇见了一个记者，”韦恩喘了口气，酒气熏红了他充满细纹的眼角，生理性泪水就挂在眼睫上，懒得去擦，“天啊，一个记者。”<br/>
他夸张地挥手说：“我闻到了，是太阳的味道。”<br/>
“您是想说——螨虫的味道？”<br/>
韦恩没理管家的奚落，继续说“但他竟然在背后说我‘omega的更年期’？”他撇了撇嘴，“嘿，我听得见！”<br/>
很快他们开始秘密约会，谁也没告诉，除了守口如瓶的老管家。</p><p>3.<br/>
他们上床的时后，肯特想咬他，他拒绝了。韦恩嘴巴上说“你比我年轻，我总要先你而去”，“何必让你承受激素带来的痛苦呢？”，但他心里清楚，他还没有做好再次为人父母的准备。之后，当他终于鼓足勇气想再拥有一个孩子时，肯特死了。<br/>
该死的卢瑟和怪物，一个冲在一线的记者躲不开倒塌的房屋和爆炸的车辆。韦恩没能救下他，就像他那些死在大都会的员工。<br/>
葬礼上，他在远处徘徊。他抚摸光滑平整的后颈，如果这里有一个标记该多好。<br/>
韦恩紧紧攥住口袋里的东西，细数他失去的一切。操他的世界，他已经受够了葬礼。<br/>
他身穿黑衫，远远地站着，明明像一个未亡人，却不能出现在仪式上。直到他看见一位黑衣妇人在坟前啜泣。<br/>
“......玛莎。”<br/>
他踌躇上前，然后颤抖着，为那素净苍老的脖颈献上一串珍珠项链。</p><p>end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>蝙蝠侠是都市传说，那超人呢？谁知道呢。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>